The Moon in Gemini
by tecna17nikashi
Summary: Someone has been watching the Teys on their current mission. Teys! AS in plural? Are the rookies more than they appear? And to one of them possibly be a traitor? Sequal to New Winx in the House.
1. Chapter 1

The Moon in Gemini

Konnichiwa, I'm back and with more ideas! Thanks to those who reviewed, the motivation helped. I don't own Winx Club. The characters below including the villains are mine. 

Nikashi & Kinomi Tey – 16

Skye Rider (Say Wire) 17

Kara White, Jason Deung, Rynn Walker – 18

Lita Lopez & Fumi Lite – 19

_. Last Time._

_Nikashi awakes at Alfea shortly after a very sexy stranger from Red Fountain stops her from practically killing Bloom. Later on three very familiar females were found to be rookie fairies at Alfea. Lastly Cordatora announces the star students._

Prince and Princess, Kinomi and Nikashi Tey."

Flora was shocked. Musa whispered, "Prince?"

_: I knew it.:_

"But he was killed in an Avalanche."

Loud whistles and claps sounded from the rookies as the lights went out and the moon shone brightly for 3 seconds. When the lights came back on Nikashi in Winx sporting glass butterfly wings hold a spinning sun ceptor towards her 'opponent.' 

He standing opposite of her in a midnight blue RF uniform, held a glowing light sword pointed at the 'enemy.' A moon ceptor behind him in an elegant fighting stance. They then bow in unison, everyone claps.

_: Kinomi Tey. :_ He looks at the pink haired fairy, and then smiled shyly. 

Sky looks at Bloom. "You knew," she asked him.

Brandon stands next to Sky. "We all did, he's our roommate."

"But the phone call and the person who-"

"All him," Riven said.

"At first he kept it a secret. But when we found out that his sister was coming to RF and him here, we got curious. Plus they are always communicating. Once we heard him talking to himself in another language." Timmy stated.

"He was arguing one time, we could tell by his tone. Since he was quiet most of the time going to Alfea one time one a Levibike. Which was strange since rookies don't get theirs till after a week."

Musa blinked.

"Wow," Flora said. "It all makes sense now." She remembered how excited Nikashi was that day when she jumped off the balcony.

"Attention heroes, I need two fighters from each grade, come on we don't have all day, let's go."

_. Down to the final two ._

"It's okay Stella, Sky and I talked about it before the competition started. We agreed that he'd totally be a much better leader than I would be. "

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY!" Stella was having a fit. "My Snookums was supposed to win."

Bloom looked at Stella. She felt bad but at the very same time she felt that Stella was overreacting. Even if it was just a little bit. Bloom shook her head.

Fumi looked at the shrieking blond. "Now that's a damn shame." Lita laughed.

Brandon looked at Sky, a little lost. Sky gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright it seems that So far Sky of Eraklion is one of our drill leaders it's up to one of our last fighters. Please welcome Jason Deung and Kinomi Tey."

"WHAT?! Rookies are SERIOUS!?"

"Stella calm down, sweetie it's-"

"NO I _won't_ calm down!"

Jason was in the center of the floor immediately while Kinomi took his time.

Kara leaned towards Nikashi. "Are you okay with this. Cuz I'm really starting to get some really bad vibes about this guy. "

"Who Deung? He's just on a high. He has this really big crush on me. And for some reason he has reason to believe that Kinomi does not like him. Ki-tey hasn't given me any rea'son to think that. However I do sense that he iis not comfortable with Jason talking to me the way he iis. And iif we were on my plan'et there iis no way my guardians would allow him to get away with talking to me like that, not only wiith my social stature being a princess. But because in our culture it is disrespect to talk to women like they are a prize to won are treat them like that."

Kara nodded. Fumi leaned over and said, "I think in any race or territory that's considered disrespect." The two younger girls agree.

"Personally, I hope Kinomi gets it."

"But Lita he's so shy."

"It's cool Kara baby," Fumi reassured. "Besides what's a big-mouthed twin sister for anyways." She winked at Nikashi.

Smiling the Asian girl gave the plum-haired black girl a shove. She landed on the floor flat on her butt. Surprisingly since it was hard to catch her off guard let alone it also took a lot of strength to match being athletic and super strong.

"O you gone get it big time. Watch it. "

She grinned and brought her focus back on the front. She could tell Kinomi was not up to this he hated violence but he strongly believed in fighting and battling for certain rights to prove your faith or worthiness. He just wasn't really into as she was. She enjoyed it was a sport to her. Whereas for Ki-tey it was more a chore he rather did without.

Kinomi reluctantly got into the fighting stance he and he sister had grown accustomed to, growing up sparring with each to other to discover each strengths and weaknesses to learn there own separate abilities. Legs separate right first, one hand toward the opponent the other in the sky behind his head. Jason drew his sword.

"Let's get down to business."

Kinomi closed his eyes. The air swirled around him, in his outstretched hand the light sword appeared. He slammed it on the ground and drew a circle around himself. In the other hand his moon captor appeared. He stomped on the inside of the circle and every part of the field except for Kinomi's little circle of earth turned to ice.

Jason jumped and landed gracefully o the ice. He scoffed, "Baka, I can stand on ice what did you forget." 

Eyes still closed, Ki-tey smiled the captor glowed for two seconds. Jason fell waist deep in water. Everyone laughed.

"That was a smart." Faragonda said.

Musa cried out. "You can do it, Ki-tey." Nikashi looked at her, touched.

_: That's iit. You __**can**__ do iit, Toto-chan: _

But Kinomi wasn't quite through yet. He bowed to the cheers coming from the strategic battle move. Opening his eyes, the pupils became huge and the moon captor spun in the opposite direction. The sun became hotter, the light sword dipped in the water and the water became sand. Jason was chest deep in sand.

Chapter 2

Fumi stood and shouted. "Holla a'cha _boy_! That's you shut _down_."

Nikashi whistled.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Winx Club

I don't own Winx Club. The characters below including the villains are mine.

Chapter 2

Fumi stood and shouted. "Holla a'cha _boy_! That's how you shut _down_."

Nikashi whistled. _:Fantastiic. I'm rubbing off on you Toto-chan:_

He glanced at her his eyes smiling and shook his head. Jason on the other hand had had enough. The ground shook and the sand fell through an unseen hole in it. He floated to the top of the floor and exposed an hour glass shaped gem on his necklace. Kara's eyes widen, but Kinomi already knew what was going to happen. In an instant his eyes glowed white his outfit changed form RF uniform to elegant sleek ninja suit with a cape. He swung the ceptor creating a wind tornado. He then turned to the crowd made some hand signs and spread his arms and legs. They were protected from the sand storm with a shielding spell

Kinomi began to sway on his feet and spin the ceptor. It began to rain.

_: A rain dance that's quite clever, to help settle the dust. :_

Skye Rider began to do an American style dance associated with a rap song. "I make it rain, I make it rain. I make it-"

Lita got fed up.

"Hey! _Shut up!_" She banged on the bench he was dancing on. It sent a tremor through it caused him to fall on his face.

Rynn turned away from them trying not to laugh his head off.

"Don't even go there pencil ears."

He looked at Sky in a look of warning. "And I'd suggest you watch your mouth. I was born with these ears being an elf. Their capabilities are beyond what you could ever comprehend."

Tecna, Stella, and Flora looked at him in shock. Since before now he'd never spoken a word, nobody had a clue to what he sounded like.

"Where are you from?" Musa asked him.

"I wasn't born on Earth, but my father is from London and he's human."

Stella looks at Tecna. "…"

_: Shut up:_

Stella didn't say another word.

Jason was calm there was no way he could afford to lose. Closing his eyes, he concentrated. _: REVERSAL:_

Nikashi gasped. Kinomi only had time to lift an arm to his face, before a strong wind current and a barrage of wet sand came, surrounding him with the same attack he hit Jason with. He knew this move all to well.

"Nikashi that's-"

"Jenai connai."

: _He used my elimination attack, that baka. Ki-tey could be in trouble. : _Jason closed his fist stopping the sand tornado from spinning. In the middle of the large room a 6 foot sand tower stood.

With the son of the Sol trapped inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own Winx Club. The characters below including the villains are mine.

Chapter 3

Layla couldn't believe her eyes, these kids were something else. It was crazy.

As much as Stella wanted Brandon still in the competition that didn't mean that she wanted Nikashi's brother (who come to find out wasn't dead after all) to lose. _I'm so sorry Nikashi._

Musa was struggling to keep her spirits high it was going on 3 minutes and no response from the sand capsule.

Flora was frozen either by fear or waiting for the next move.

Tecna's face though blank as ever, was just a little pale. But even she however refused to give up hope.

Lita bowed her head and began chanting. "Shiiii nanana su savon. Kiiii lalala mon ami-"

Kara was in shocked and angry. "Lita what the hell are you doing? He's not even dead yet and your celebrating his funeral already? What is that?"

Nikashi knew her brother was alive in fact his chi was increasing. In an abnormal way as a matter of fact. She could also feel that he was struggling to get free. She couldn't necessarily get involved, though...

She smiled_. I could change the position of the sun. that would give him the advantage._

_And iif I do iit a liittle at a time no one would even notice. _Slowly she rotated the sun but she kept her eyes low so nobody would see that her pupils were dilating.

._from inside the sand capsule._

_Why can't I move? I can't lose must show them what I can do. But iit iis so hard to breathe. Losing... grip... on... m-m- my-_

_.back to the fight._

Jason was pleased; he couldn't sense much movement anymore. It almost over. The weak die and surrender while the strong prosper. (And he was right to a certain degree.) Suddenly the ground shook and Nikashi's outfit changed. As often when one twin is fighting and one of them change their elements their outfits change as well as those of the other twin.

"Nikashi!! You weren't supposed to help him." Lita was looking at her spinning pendant. Even she was surprised though she hadn't done much of anything yet before this started happening.

"I-I ...didn't." the three look at the moon Winx shocked, then back to the front just in time to see it explode in a cloud of dust.

Kinomi was standing in a sleek skintight outfit under a dark blue kimono with half moons on it. This was his water magic attire. His strongest powers were water and ice and he changed into this attire when the moon was out. This was an outfit worn at night. (Nikashi was in an Amazon uniform. Leather attire was worn and she had control over earth elements. ) His eyes were low and the moon ceptor in his hand was spinning very fast. In fact it was spinning so fast it had started glowing with the light of the moon. No one had even noticed until the last second that it had become dark but everyone was still able to the battle field and everyone on it.

Kinomi was starting to get angry. Nikashi could feel it. When he looked up his eyes were a weird red color and he was looking extremely pissed. The shyness was gone and the smile lines had disappeared. His cheekbones were raised to the point where his eyes were squinted and the moon shaped scar wasn't anywhere to be seen. When he rose his hand claws could be seen under his nails.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay had lots of school work and had to break for a bit but I'm back please read, and review. I also apologize for the spelling errors my English isn't very good. Thanks. I don't own Winx club.

Chapter 4 Nani??

Kara gasped. "Look at his hands."

"O shit Jason's in trouble now."

"Solar what iis happ'ning. I have a fox that comes out iin me when I am in my reproductive stages every one-eighth of a moon cy'cle and dat iis only if someone piisses me off."

Silence.

"Hello!!"

"..."

_:.It maybe dark but I am from a planet where we are awake for half the hours it iis dark. Moonlight duh dummy .:_

"Whiin you are finished ignor'ing me I'll stop talk'ing. "

_:I'm waiting for you to stop talking so I can stop ignoring you.:_ Calmly the bear turned to stare at her. "Are you done?"

Nikashi was about ready to be done ringing his neck when a calm and gentle voice spoke to her mind.

_:Maybe I can be of some help dear.:_

Nikashi turned her attention to the snow bear that suddenly appeared on her knees. Her brother's Anamiyu. "Perhaps you all would like to hear this, gather around."

The rookies moved forward but the Winx stayed put.

"Come on ladies," Nikashi begged the girls. "I really want you to hear this. " Tecna nodded then beckoned the girls forth.

"Crystal Falls is the name of a planet in the Stellar/Lunar realm. Is anyone familiar with the planet Pluto?" Bloom nodded.

"Pluto is the smallest planet in the solar system. It also is orbited by a moon called Charon."

Luna smiled. "Did you also known that Charon is almost the exact same size as Pluto. At one point and time Charon was thought to be a planet. "

Nikashi turned to everyone, "That is how Crystal Falls is only since the beginning of the planets life span it's been two planets together. Like how twins are in the womb."

"So, is that why most of the planet is born of twins?" Flora asked.

"Yes, it is also the reason why fraternal twins area a lot more common than identical twins in Crystal Falls. Just like how Kinomi and I have different powers according to the sun and moon."

"So what wound up happening?"

"Every 6 hours the planets shift. Crystal's twin is -1000 degrees and has no gravity. It's a great place to train and get stronger and learn new abilities. The Teys did all the time. But any living being on the planet for more than an hour is using dead after 3. Days on Crystal last only 12 hours. But one hour on Crystal is half a day on earth. "

"That's almost an entire week on earth. " Tecna calculated.

"Well six years ago the twins were sparring on Crystal's moon or "twin." Five minutes before the planets shift, a warning pulsation is sent through the planet. If you don't enter the planet's atmosphere before the planets finish shifting…" Luna paused.

Nikashi didn't look up. "You are trapped on the outside… in the darkness…without warmth or light. Until the planets shift again. If you survive that long. "

"I was there to protect Kinomi but…"

"Hold on so he didn't make it? And what about Nikashi? How did…?" Kara was hysterical.

"He was a second too late. Just as he reached the outside of the atmosphere, he was knocked into a comma by the covering over the entire planet. "

"How was he able to survive the temperature difference?" Lita asked.

"Simple." Luna said. "He's born by the moon, he barely survived. My being with him just kept the dark creatures from devouring him. If his sister was out there she'd be dead."

"That does not explain why my brother looks like a killer."

Nikashi was near tears. Skye stood looking at his Asian companion. "Demon spirit. Brought out when a life or his is threatened. No need to get your panties in a knot. It'd be worse if he was protecting someone. "

"Yes, but will it stop Kinomi from killing him." Flora was starting to worry it didn't look good.

"Doubt it." Skye Rider shrugged.

Lita glared at him. "Why do you say that so nonchalantly. "

"Can't do nothing about it anyway."

Luna nodded. "He can't be purified by spells."

"Luna…"

"I don't know dear."

Solar who was thought to be insensitive at times, patted his princess's head as she returned her eyes to the field. The Winx were devastated. They never seen their new friend so unlike herself. Layla and Bloom were sorry they judged and were now trying to figure out what they could do to help the situation.

"You punk, you appearance doesn't scare me what are you trying to do?" Jason taunted. Kinomi shot 10 flaming arrows with excellent speed at Dueng.

_Pathetic_. Shaking his head in pity Jason lifted his hand and reflected them effortlessly, sending them skyward and right back at Kinomi. However Ki-tey jumped spun midair and waved his hand turning the arrows to giant pillars, which circled Kinomi and headed for Jason. Ready to make his next attack he recited a spell but found he could no longer speak or move for that matter. He looked fearful as he looked up and found Kinomi staring back hands in defense mode and staring straight ahead just like him. A binding spell. Layla stood up, a look of horror on her face. Everyone turned to Nikashi who stared she didn't seem to be aware of what was about to happen. Tecna stood next, a determined look on her face. "Tecna Enchantix!"

Rynn closed his eyes and time suddenly stopped. The rookies destroyed the pillars with their other worldly powers (Minus Nikashi) while Tecna fairy dusted Kinomi.

……………………

"The winner and new leader is Kinomi Tey!"

Everyone blinked. _What just happened?_ The rookies cheered. The Winx look to the field then to Tecna with confused looks. She just smiled. Nikashi couldn't understand, it happened so fast…What the heck? And Kinomi back to normal? Rynn winked at her. Her eyes fell to a watch around his neck then to Tecna, the only Winx girl who didn't look as if she were speaking to then in a foreign language. Her eyes widen with understanding.


End file.
